Random Oneshots
by Ai The Sherlockian Girl
Summary: Little one-shot's I wrote for a 30 day challenge. Oc's Needed for a story including, the counties of England, States of america, and the capitals and main cities of other countries. Thank you and goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go: One of my first Hetalia Fanfics (first on )**

**They always forgot about me. **

…

I walked into the meeting room clutching to Kumajirou, ignored by all. I side glanced at my brother. I was jealous of him. He was popular with everyone and they acknowledged him, even when he was talking complete rubbish.

"Who are you?" Taking my seat silently, Kumajirou looked up at me muttering those words I had heard everyday for what had seemed to be ages.

"Canada, you forgot again Kuma- whatever your name is." Of course I actually knew his name, but it would look stupid of me to say it every time he forgot mine.

"Ok." He quieted down, and I half listened to the conversations that were being made between most countries.

"England, your scones tasted horrible last time I ate them." I inwardly chuckled at America; he could always say something he thought. Another reason I was jealous of him.

"You bloody Git! Those scones were my mumzies recipe and you dare insult them!" England started ranting.

"But it is true England, nothing beats French meals." France added to the conversation, making England go red in anger.

"Shut up Frog!" England continued.

"PASTAAAA~ is the best!" Italy somehow butted into the conversation. I sighed silently. I was surprised Germany hadn't actually yelled at them yet.

"Canada!" America yelled, I jumped out of shock and stood up, Kumajirou having to clutch my arm in an attempt not to fall to the ground. America continued.

"Hamburgers are the best right?" I blushed, my first time to actually have my say, and it was about something as silly as food. But still, it was an opportunity not to be ignored and I was going to take it.

"Actually I think pancakes are much nicer, especially with maple syrup."

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Disagree with the hero." I bet you can guess who said that.

I nodded before sitting back in my seat; Kumajirou now comfortably sat on my lap again.

"Sorry about that." I whispered into his ear.

"That's fine." He replied. The conversation on food shortly got discontinued by an angry German, who then dismissed the meeting for the week.

I smiled picking up Kumajirou and walking out of the meeting room. I had gotten to speak without being ignored, and although it wasn't much, it was a start.

And I was happy.

**How did you like it? Written for a 30 day challenge which I failed at. I hope its okay. **

**Now, here is a list of oc's I would like you to create, and I will write a chapter per character, and possibly other stories after.**

Counties of England:

Avon

Bedfordshire

Berkshire

City of Bristol

Buckinghamshire

Cambridgeshire

Cambridgeshire and Isle of Ely

Cheshire

Cleveland

Cornwall

Cumberland

Cumbria

Derbyshire

Devon

Dorset

Durham

East Suffolk

East Sussex

Essex

Gloucestershire

Greater London

Greater Manchester

Hampshire (County of Southampton)

Hereford and Worcester

Herefordshire

Hertfordshire

Humberside

Huntingdon and Peterborough

Huntingdonshire

Isle of Ely

Isle of Wight

Kent

Lancashire

Leicestershire

Lincolnshire

Lincolnshire, Parts of Holland

Lincolnshire, Parts of Kesteven

Lincolnshire, Parts of Lindsey

London

City of London

Merseyside

Middlesex

Norfolk

Northamptonshire

Northumberland

North Humberside

North Yorkshire

Nottinghamshire

Oxfordshire

Soke of Peterborough

Rutland

Shropshire (Salop)

Somerset

South Humberside

South Yorkshire

Staffordshire

Suffolk

Surrey

Sussex

Tyne and Wear

Warwickshire

West Midlands

Westmorland

West Suffolk

West Sussex

West Yorkshire

Wiltshire

Worcestershire

Yorkshire

Yorkshire, East Riding

Yorkshire, North Riding

Yorkshire, West Riding

States of America

Delaware

Pennsylvania

New Jersey

Georgia

Connecticut

Massachusetts

Maryland

South Carolina

New Hampshire

Virginia

New York

North Carolina

Rhode Island

Vermont

Kentucky

Tennessee

Ohio

Louisiana

Indiana

Mississippi

Illinois

Alabama

Maine

Missouri

Arkansas

Michigan

Florida

Texas

Iowa

Wisconsin

California

Minnesota

Oregon

Kansas

West Virginia

Nevada

Nebraska

Colorado

North Dakota

South Dakota

Montana

Washington

Idaho

Wyoming

Utah

Oklahoma

New Mexico

Arizona

Alaska

Hawaii

Hungary:

Budapest

Austria:  
Vienna

France:

Paris

Lyon

Bordeaux

Toulouse

Spain:

Madrid

Bilbao

Seville

Malaga

Valencia

Germany:

Berlin

Hamburg

Cologne

Frankfurt

Munich

Denmark:

Copenhagen

Sweden:  
Stockholm

Norway:  
Oslo

Iceland: Reykjavik

Finland: Helsinki

Estonia:

Tallinn

Latvia:

Riga

Lithuania:

Vilnius

Belarus:

Minsk

Homyel

Ukraine:

Kyw

L'viv

Kharkiv

Donetsk's

Odesa

Russia:

Moscow (Done)

Murmanska

Saint Petersburg

Yaroslavl

Nizhniy Novgorod

Kazan

Perm

Izhevsk

Ufa

Samara

Saratov

Voronezh

Volgograd

Rostov

Astrakhan

Orenburg

Tyumen

Yekaterinburg

Chelyabinsk

Omsk

Norilsk

Tomsk

Novosibirsk

Barnaul

Krasnoyarsk

Irkutsk

Chita

Tiksi

Yakutsk

Magadan

Cherskiy

Pevek

Anadyr

Provideniva

Khabarovsk

Vhdivostok

China:

Beijing

Tianjin

Datong

Baotou

Shijiazhuang

Taijan

Jirian

Zibo

Qingdao

Yantai

Dalian

Harbin

Jilin

Changchun

Shenyang

Lanzhou

Zhengzhou

Xi'an

Nanjing

Hejei

Nantong

Shanghai

Ningbo

Nanchang

Chongqing

Chengdu

Kunming

Fuzhou

Xiamen

Shantou

Guangzhou

Nanning

Zhanjiang

Lhasa

Urumqi

Kashi

Taiwan

Taipei

Kao-Hsuing

Japan:

Tokyo

Sapporo

Yokohama

Nagoya

Hiroshima

Osaka

Fikuoka

Poland:

Warsaw

Lodz

Krakow

Italy:

Rome

Milan

Turin

Genoa

Naples

Switzerland:

Berm (Little brother)

Liechtenstein:

Vaduz (Little sister)

Belgium:

Brussels

Netherlands:  
Amsterdam

Canada

Ottawa (done)

Toronto (done)

Quebec

Montreal

Churchill

Whitehorse

Prince George

Vancouver

Edmonton

Calgary

Winnipeg

Happy valley- Goose bay

Vietnam:

Hanau

Seychelles:

Victoria

**There may be more, sorry for wrong spellings of places, it is midnight where I am and I am tired. If this idea has been already done, I guess I will continue unless the original person is really that upset. I am sorry if that is the case, and will remove instantly. The states may also be removed if problems are caused, as I have seen other state based stories being published, if so I apologize again and will take the states out.**

**Right, now this is the important bit; **

**I thank those who are willing to help me create characters. I appreciate it greatly, as it is a way to help improve my writing skills. I am going away on a holiday in the next few days for 2 weeks; I will be online still, but not as frequently. Also when I have exams and stuff I may have to delay my writing for revision and such.**

If a problem occurs and I have to be offline for a certain amount of time, I will inform you immediately. 

**Thanks for your time, and thanks for reading.**

**Send characters by either review or Pm**

**All the best, **

**Ai **

**Here is the form I would need filled out**

GENERAL INFORMATION-

Name:

Nickname(s): Lilo

Age:

Birthday:

Height:

Weight:

-APPEARANCE-

Skin color:

Eyes (color, shape, etc.)

Hair (color, style, length, etc.):

Facial Features (Do they have a large nose? High cheekbones? Freckles? Etc.):

-CLOTHING-

Everyday:

Formal:

Pyjamas:

Swimwear:

Athletic:

Accessories

-ABOUT THEM-

Personality:

Background (family, where they live, major events, etc.):

Fear (reason is optional):

Quote(s) from character (MANDATORY 5-9):

Who would be their friends?:

Enemies?:

Love interest(s)?:

-Favorites~-

Food:

Drink:

Animal:

Color:

Movie:

Artist/Band:

Song:

-OTHER-

Medical conditions?:

Anything else I missed?:

**This form is a copy of a form I used ages ago, I thank the person who created it, and if you say, I will give you complete credit. **

**Please fill out, and I will tick off as I get the character forms, it will be then when I start creating scenarios. Pm me if problems occur.**

**Thanks again;**

**Ai **

**Sorry for the format in author's note, I will delete the note if needed**


	2. Rapunzel

**Day 1: Rapunzel Lithuania x Poland one-shot **

He ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair, he was bored. No, he was beyond bored. Sitting on the rocks, he gazed dreamily at the lake and waterfall that were beside him. He sighed before standing up.

"I might as well do something." He muttered to himself, making his way through the trees sighing at the wanted signs plastered all over the local trees. "WANTED: Toris Loranaitis for stealing, reward, money, lot's of it. Please report to someone if you see this person.

Like he was going to report himself. He was Toris Loranaitis, and why he stole, well that was because of the selfish people. Taking everything he ever had and keeping it for them selves.

After walking somewhat, he reached a small tower with one window in. It was old and covered in moss, which made Toris come to think it was abandoned. The flowers around begged to differ, it was early summer and all the buds were perfectly sprouted, creating an array of multi coloured flowers everywhere, all in rows.

"This is like totally boring!" Toris jumped, hearing a voice. It sounded like it was coming from the window at the top of the tower.

"Hello?" He spoke to the mysterious window voice.

"Hello, like whom the hells are you?" The voice replied. A head then appeared out of the window, staring at Toris with their emerald green eyes.

"To-." He coughed slightly. He couldn't tell the person his real name; they would report him for sure.

"I'm Karo, and you are?" He smiled up at the person.

"My names Feliks, but for some strange reason, people call me Rapunzel, and I like totally hate it."

"Why do they call you Repunzel?" Toris questioned, frowning slightly.

"I don't know, like, ask them. Something to do with my long blonde hair, I totally don't get it.

"Your hair doesn't seem that long." Toris muttered.

"Look at this." A mop of hair suddenly fell the length of the tower, smacking Toris in the head and knocking him over.

"Whoa." Was all the young boy could say. "What's it like in that castle of yours anyway?"

"Boring and cramped, I wish I could like get out sometimes and see the world!" Feliks shouted.

"Well then, why don't you?" Toris blue eyes stared at Feliks green.

"My bat of a mother, like won't let me out."

"Come on." Toris smiled. "Let's get you out of there, time for you too see the world."

Toris couldn't let Feliks stay in the tower. Feliks wanted to see the world and staying in a tower obviously wouldn't help.

"But like how?" Feliks sighed loudly.

"Slide down your hair, Repunzel." Toris answered, still holding his hand out for Feliks.

Feliks did as told and was shortly at the bottom of the tower, panting and sweating.

"That was like, terrifying." He said.

"Well now it's over, let's go." Feliks quickly grabbed Toris hand. Neither knew of the adventure that was waiting for them.

"**Toris!" **

…

****"Aww, like what a cute pony. Feliks smiled at the creature, carefully stroking its long white mane.

"Yeah, adorable." Toris muttered sarcastically, trying to make a fire for both himself and his friend.

The horse plodded over to Toris, kicking him and knocking the stones to make the fire flying.

"Hah, you like, totally deserved that." Feliks giggled, walking over to the stones picking them up and placing them in Toris hands.

It was late at night, and the stars were out. Toris had finally managed to get the fire starting. A yawn interrupted his thoughts.

"Good night Karo."

"**Toris!" **

…

"What Karo?!" Feliks muttered angrily, glaring at said person who was looking at the floor apologetically.

"You should have told me your name was Toris, and that you are wanted, I wouldn't have told anyone!"

"I was scared, I'm sorry!" Toris shouted, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't lose Feliks after everything, he always lost everything.

Feliks glanced up at Toris state and walked over to him. Toris looked up.

"Sorry." Toris placed his arms around Feliks, hugging him tightly and sighing. "I'm really sorry."

"**Toris!" **

…

Both Feliks and Toris ran from the guards, they were trying to escape the kingdom, so they could be free.

They stopped at a bridge slowly turning around to face each other.

"I love you." Toris said, confidently to Feliks who glanced at him, surprised.

"I like, love you too." Feliks replied and they both started leaning in, lips almost touching-.

"**Toris!" **

…

Toris jolted upright, sitting on his bed, panting slightly.

"You like, wouldn't wake up." Muttered his Polish friend, smiling.

"Idiot." Toris giggled, pressing his head against Feliks.


End file.
